Boohbah
Boohbah is a British children's television programme created by Ragdoll Productions founder Anne Wood. It premiered on 14 April, 2003 on ITV in the United Kingdom, made its North American debut on 19 January, 2004 on PBS Kids, and was added to Nick Jr.'s British lineup in 2004. Characters The show stars two groups of characters: The Boohbahs See Boohbahs for more information. The titular characters of the show are fat, flying, fuzzy, furry atoms of power, light, and energy who do exercises and dances and engage viewers at home to follow along. They have sparkly, brightly-coloured fur all over their bodies, with their heads having big, shifty eyes and two arches of lights for eyebrows; the Boohbahs can retract their heads into the interior of their necks. They do not speak; instead, they make noises like squeaks, flatulent blowing noises, clicks, and squeals. The Boohbahs also do not have any unique characteristics, rather behaving and looking the same except for their name and colour. The Boohbahs are Humbah, Jingbah, Jumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, and Zumbah. The Storypeople See Storypeople for more information. During one point in the show, various children send a present to a family of diverse characters called the Storypeople. During each segment, one or more Storypeople will interact with the present, suddenly encountering a problem that the (unseen) children resolve by saying the magic word ("Boohbah!"), halting the action, and blowing another object into Storyworld to fix the problem. Like the Boohbahs, the Storypeople don't talk either, they are Grandmamma and Grandpappa (grandparents), Mrs Lady and Mr Man (parents), Brother and Sister (children), Auntie (aunt), and Little Dog Fido (pet dog). The Children The Boohbahs and the Storypeople are nonverbal, so their actions are driven by a group of offscreen children. Locations The show takes place in two different environments: Boohzone See Boohball, Charger Pods, and Boohzone for more information. The Boohbahs live in the Boohzone, a bright, colourful, and bubbly dome-like area. There, they delight in flying around in the air and playing in the pit in the bottom centre, where children place a present on to be sent to Storyworld when they aren't around. They arrive and leave their place in their floating bubble-like ball, the Boohball; inside the ball are the Boohbahs' charger pods, five ladle-shaped beds they sleep inside of as the ball travels around the world. Storyworld See the eponymous article for more information. The Storypeople live in the happy and sunny place of Storyworld, it doesn't have any houses, nor buildings around, it's like the middle of nowhere, where they frolic and explore the different parts of their land such as a countryside, beach, forest, or desert while solving the problem at hand. Synopsis This synopsis is about the British/international version. See here for information about the show's format in North America. * Opening Sequence: Streaking through the sky, the magical Boohball passes by delighted children in two out of fifteen countries around the world, then plunges into the ground as the colourful Boohzone appears. The Boohbahs, five furry atoms of energy, are awakened and fly all around the Boohzone. * Warm-Up: The Boohbahs start their day by doing a simple exercise for the viewer(s) to follow along with. * Present Giving: A group of children comes into the Boohzone, moves a "gift" into the pit in the middle of the "zone", and blows into it. The gift transforms into an orb of light and is taken into the Boohball, where it transforms into something that the Storypeople can use and is the main focus of their segment (see above for more information). * Storyworld and the Storypeople: One or more of the Storypeople - a family of seven who lives in Storyworld - interacts and eventually runs into a conflict with the present given to him/her/them in the previous sequence. The children solve the Storyperson or Storypeople's problem by saying the magic word - "Boohbah" - and sending another object to help him/her/them out. The Storyworld segments are narrated by Chris Langham. * Boohbah Dance: We return to the Boohzone, where the Boohbahs do a dance that is more complex than the exercise they did before. This dance or game is usually inspired by the Storyworld segment that preceded it. * Ending Sequence: After the Boohbahs are done dancing and when it is time for them to go, they return to the Boohball and go back to sleep. The Boohzone gradually disappears, and the Boohball flies off into the sky. Credits Humbah - Emma Insley Zumbah - Alex Poulter Zing Zing Zingbah - Cal Jaggers Jumbah - Phil Hayes Jingbah - Laura Pero Grandmamma - Linda Kerr-Scott Grandpappa - Robin Stevens Mrs. Lady - Harvey Virdi Mr. Man - Mark Ramsey Brother - Manuel Bravo Sister - Vee Vimolmal Auntie - Sachi Kimura Little Dog Fido - Dash Voice - Chris Langham Children around the world Choreographer - Nikky Smedley Storyworld Storyworld Writers - Robin Stevens, Alan Dapre, Gary Winters, Gregg Whelan Production Manager - Edwin Wyati Lightning Cameraman - Chris Yacoubian Location Designer - John Plush Costume Designer - Janice Rider Production Accountant - Gary Phillips Head Of Production - Liz Queenan Post Production Manager - Ros Cook Dubbing Mixer - Sandy Buchanan Senior Editor - Lee Phillips Online Editors - Jonathan Birkett & Ben Perrott Offline Editors - Janna Bourvis & Lindsay Shaxson Assembly Editors - David Barry & Geoff Bartlett Animator - Stephen Dorrance Graphics - Adam Taylor & Anthony Brown Titles & 3D Animation - Pat Gavin Sound Design - Tim Vine Music - Andrew McCrorie-Shand Dance Music - Paul Honey Boohbah Costume Designer - Vin Burnham Director Of Production - Sue James Associate Producers - Nikky Smedley, Robin Stevens, and Chris Wood Production Designer - Chris Bernard, Anne Gibbs, and Vic Finch Devised & Produced by Anne Wood Learn more about the show * [[List of Boohbah episodes|List of Boohbah episodes]] * Information about the American half-hour version * Anne Wood discusses the show's intent and educational values * [[About the Program (PBS Parents)|Read about how you and your friends or children can learn from Boohbah]] * Misinterpretations about Boohbah Category:Boohbahs Category:Storypeople Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Boohbah Episodes Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Episodes